Aspirations
by Laliel
Summary: Steve Rogers lives in a new world, yet in his dreams he remembers. Steve/Peggy. Mostly Pre-Avengers.


**Aspirations**

**Summary:** Steve Rogers lives in a new world, yet in his dreams he remembers. Steve/Peggy.

**Rated:** T for mild romance.

* * *

_Captain Steve Rogers had slumbered in a tomb of ice for seventy years. He awoke to find the world significantly changed, for better or worse, and all that he once knew or loved a part of the past. He was asked many questions about his life, the times from which he came, and whether he had dreamt while frozen._

_He had, but chose not to share the subject matter. And three weeks later, lying on cot inside a specially assigned observation SHIELD room, after weeks of insomnia, Steve finally drifted into a deep, even sleep, revisiting those dreams once again…_

* * *

There is music in every place on earth. To stop and listen to the wind blowing the feathery threads of the willow tree is to renew ones soul. The quiet rippling of water, the sweetest songs of the robin redbreast, the rubbing of two branches together, it all comes together in the most amazing symphony. Most humans never stop to hear it, but one autumn day in an imaginary place, two people heard the same song.

Peggy Carter stood on the solid oak park bench, her Mary Jane's scraping the wood as she turned and twirled, her arms assuming ballet poses. Unknown to her private dance at twilight, a young man wearing a brown uniform watched from behind a solid cherry tree. The whole park was lit with a fire of colors, leaves stained with reds and oranges created their own murals on the pond's surface. It was almost like a night on which fairy's dance, with beams of the setting sun shooting their way through foliage and lighting the bench with a burst of light.

Peggy's long brown hair was pulled half up, curled at the bottoms and around her temples. A few unruly strands came out in her ethereal dance to netherworld music. Her graceful arms arched overhead, one foot balanced behind her like a statue.

The young man heard the song, too, it blazed a path through his heart and boldly he stepped into the clearing and stepped over to the bench. Peggy stopped, her pale face registering surprise and embarrassment. He set his hat on the ground before hopping up next to her, holding out a calloused, warm hand. She looked at it, uncertain of the moment. He smiled; a genuine, piercing thing.

She tentatively reached out, her fingertips gripping his palm, sliding into such a perfect position as though they had been made for each other. Slowly he swung her about to the symphony of the wind, their arms and feet matching movements. Their shoes made light clumping noises; he spun her out then in, capturing her waist, eyes, and heart all at once.

The sun set upon this image of sweet sincerity, the last golden tendrils brushing against her brown hair and his blond. It was like time nearly stopped for the pair.

"Steve?"

His sky-blue eyes locked onto her chestnut ones, the depths seemed inescapable. She took one step back, realizing how inappropriate her brief moment of freedom would look to outsiders. "You are doing it again…" Her cherry colored lips played with a brief smile. "Doing what?" His fingers, still locked into hers, began a gentle caress. "Pushing me out." She withdrew her hand, rubbing the palm vigorously against her skirt. "You are just like all the others, Steve Rogers, regardless of your abilities. I can't get involved." It was his turn to smile. "That's almost precisely what you said last time…"

She broke eye contact, gazing into the far distance, where hazy light swung through the weeping willows. Rogers stepped off the bench, back to solid ground, a melancholy expression tingeing his face. Peggy started to follow him, but halfway between two solids he stepped in to help. Her insides quivered at the sensation of those strong hands gripping her waist, far tighter than when they had been dancing.

She landed gently due to her new guidance and she tried to pull away. For a brief instant she thought he would actually let go, but instead his fingers curled around the edges of her belt. She was so close to him, the beating of his heart, the quiet rhythm of his breathing. She looked up, an instant mistake on her behalf. His eyes captured her soul, the look coming from those blue pools being gentle and loving. Peggy knew she was losing her own personal war against the severe attraction she had for this man. Even from the very beginning, when Steve had first been introduced in the lineup, the same sparkle and charm had been there.

It seemed like eternity, but had to be mere second, before his lips gently captured hers. It was the kind of kiss you always longed to see in moving pictures, where the hero really loves the heroine. It was precisely like him, tender, sweet, desiring. She voluntarily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body coming into contact with his chest. The feel of a solid heartbeat met her, pounding against her shoulder. Steve released her waist, only to delve it into her hair. It curled softly around his hand, even as he brushed it back from her shoulder.

Abruptly a siren began on the base. They were soldiers first, whatever else came second. Steve pulled away instantly, grabbed his hat from the ground, and turned to Peggy. He took a few steps backwards towards the stricken sound. She tried to stand straighter and nodded. "Go, they need Captain America." One lone tear threatened to come out. She blinked it back harshly. Life was hard for everyone, why should she be different?

Steve reached out, clasped her hand in his, and kissed it. The siren continued its call and he turned and charged off into the dusk. Peggy knew these moments were all they would ever have together, they were separated by more than nationality, they were separated by their duties.

The leaves began to swirl along the walkway as she came onto the base. Everything was mobilizing, jeeps racing past and planes taking off. She saw Bucky Barnes rush by, his rifle slung over his shoulder, a gritty expression on his face. And then, there he was, amidst the hustle and bustle, dressed in a blue jumpsuit accented with white and red. One lone star shone from his chest and shield. A solid helmet covered his hair, goggles on top waiting for action. All the other men were in the plane, all but him. Peggy always hated this moment above all others, not knowing if he would ever come home alive. Even enhanced he could still be struck by bullets.

Steve heaved the shield onto his back and paused when he saw her, the lone figure at the edge of the airstrip. Bucky called out from inside the cargo hold "Cap, we've got to go!"

Peggy saw his eyes flicker between her and the plane and took one brief step forward towards her. She held up her hand and shook her head. He nodded.

Their eyes locked and Peggy pulled up her palm to her lips. She gently kissed it and blew it towards him. It might have seemed foolish to anyone else, but he made as if to catch it, before darting into the hold. The plane roared to life and within minutes was aloft in the air.

Peggy walked into the middle of the now-empty field and watched until the clouds covered any sign of the aircraft. It was only then, once she was positive that he was gone, that she wept.

* * *

_Peggy awoke with a start, her heart beating fast, tears coursing down her cheeks furiously. It had seemed so real, his touch, his heartbeat, everything. But he was gone and there was no going back. She switched on her nightstand lamp and turned to face the calendar it illuminated, with the smiling, skinny man's photo pinned to the corner. The year was 1944 and Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, had just been pronounced dead by the United States Military._

* * *

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one a long while back, around the time when Captain America came out in theaters. I just pulled it out of the old dusty shelves of my computer and added some new bits. Reviews are lovely…


End file.
